Weddings, Rice-a-Roni, and some Looney Tunes Metaphors
by America Singer-Granger
Summary: Rory and Logan are getting married! Lorelai helps with preparations in her very Lorelai ways. There is a beautiful ceremony at the Dragonfly Inn and the newly-wed couple begin their beautiful life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why isn't anything working? The hair won't stick to the head, which makes no sense because the hairspray is sticking to the hand, and so the hand is sticking to the bottle which is spraying wherever it wants—"

"Ok hun, I know talking a mile a minute is our thing but you're reaching a new level. Like we're normally Speedy Gonzales and your just reached Roadrunner and Wile E Coyote."

"How could I reach Roadrunner _and_ Wile E Coyote? Wile E Coyote is stupid and slow, whereas the Roadrunner is clever and fast, therefore if I'm both the Coyote and Runner, I would cancel myself out, resulting in nothing. Are you saying I'm nothing, mother? I can't believe you would say such a thing on my wedding day…"

"Why don't you just go back to complaining about your hair? Anything is better than this!"

"Fine. How much time until the ceremony?"

"Two to five hours."

"Wow. A three hour range. You know, there's something called a clock. It can be pretty useful from time to time."

"Oh, my sweet, naive, little Rory child. You are the bride. The ceremony waits for you. The party doesn't start 'til you walk in."

"So you think I should let everyone wait for three hours simply because we are to lazy to look at a clock?"

"Of course darling. You are like Princess Diana. The Queen Elizabeth of the evening. You are tonight's Miss Piggy!"

"You do realize you just compared the Queen of England to a muppet, right?

"They have the same hair and lipstick."

"You're right— I truly am a naive, little Rory child."

"But you're _my_ little naive, little, Rory ch—"

"Ok that's just getting annoying now."

"Agreed…. Want some pizza?"

"Mom. We have and hour until we have to be at the Dragonfly for the wedding. I need to get dressed. And no eating pizza! Sookie is going to have cooked way to much food and you must fulfill your responsibility to eat all of the leftovers!"

"What a naive, little, Ro—"

"Mom!"

"Pre-eating expands your stomach so there's more room when you get the food you're supposed to be eating. Henceforth, my stomach will expand and more food can be eaten. Therefore."

"Therefore?"

"I'm wise beyond my years."

"Ah."

Finally herding her mother out of her bedroom, Rory closed the door and turned to her wardrobe. It had been cleared out except for a long, white gown. Pulling it over her head, Rory caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She felt pretty. Not like a little girl playing dress up, as she had expected, but she felt comfortable and beautiful. The sleeves, hanging off the sides of her arms simply for decoration, reminded her of the golden dress from _Beauty and the Beast_. This was what originally made her try the dress on; Belle _was_ Rory's favorite princess, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while since I first posted! I also apologize for how short these two chapters have been, but it's not coming as naturally to right these fanfics (unlike the Harry Potter ones I've written). I'll try to update soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading reviews (even if they are negative), so PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me how you feel about the story!

—

 **Chapter 2**

The wedding preparation had seemed like such a monumental task, but it was all over before Rory knew it. She was now preparing to walk down the aisle.

"Mom." Rory said nervously. Without needing to say more Lorelai quickly embraced Rory. Then she held Rory's head and made her meet her eyes.

"You better not cry. That makeup is perfect and took a lot of work, you better not mess it up."

Rory giggled now, realizing everything would be okay if her mom was more concerned with her make up than her well-being.

The music started playing and the wedding procession started. It was a small wedding party, but that made it feel more meaningful in Rory's eyes.

Colin and Paris walked down the aisle first, followed by Finn and Lane. Next, Gigi and Martha St. James, the flower girls, walked down the aisle. Lastly, Davey was the ring bearer. After Lorelai, the maid of honor, went down the aisle with one of the groomsman. Now, it was Rory's turn. Even though the father traditionally walked the bride down the aisle, Rory didn't feel right having Christopher be the one to give her away. It had to be Luke. Christopher was her father, so it's not like she would completely block her out of her life, but this ceremony was about Rory and her being given away. Luke had been her father-figure for as long as she could remember and this part of the ceremony would be meaningless if it wasn't Luke walking her down the aisle. And now that Lorelai and Luke were married, it wasn't too far-fetched of an idea, anyways.

Before she knew, Rory had walked down the aisle and was now standing in front of the little crowd of friends and family. Looking over all of the guests, Rory realized just how beautiful the ceremony was. The wedding took place in a small field full of flowers and butterflies. It truly seemed like a scene taken from a fairy tale. The bridesmaids wore sky blue dresses and this color was reflected in the ties of the groomsmen. The same shades was used as the streamers that surrounded the ceremony. It was stunning. Rory couldn't imagine anything being more beautiful. That is, until she turned to meet Logan's eyes.

He was always extremely, well, hot, but when he made that little, sly smile of his—which was currently plastered across his face— Logan Huntzberger was irresistible. It wasn't just his looks that made him so appealing to Rory right now, though. It was how his eyes lit up when she smiled at him and how eagerly he took her hands as the ceremony truly began. What made Rory realize this was all she ever wanted was how much his beautiful face revealed just how much he loved her.

It still worried her, sometimes, that she wasn't worthy of his love and devotion, but in that moment she could see that he was just so genuinely happy to have his uncontrollable love reciprocated.

And this made it extremely easy for Rory to say, "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed! It's good to know that people like it. Thanks to everyone who has taken to read this story (especially since it's such a short fanfic)… Hope that you keep enjoying it! PLEASE REVIEW!

I'd also like to apologize in advance because it may be a long time before I post another chapter because school's starting and it's getting hectic, but I'll try my best!

—

 **Chapter 3**

Cheers. Everyone was clapping and cheering as Rory and Logan kissed to seal their marriage. They took hands and began to walk down the aisle to return to the Dragonfly and prepare for their honeymoon.

As if from a storybook, the crowd of family and friends started throwing rice on the newly weds. Well, at least Rory thought it was rice. But it was thinner. And longer. Rory picked one off of her veil and could hardly contain her laughter.

Logan, unable to contain his smile, laughed with her even though he clearly didn't understand why she was so amused. "What's got you laughing so hard, Ace?"

"It's Rice-A-Roni! They're throwing Rice-A-Roni at us!"

"Well, I mean it's still rice?" Logan laughed. It really was funny. Rory let go of Logan's hand to run over to her mother. She just knew that Lorelai was behind this— who else would it be? After all, it was their favorite pre-movie-marathon dinner.

"Rice-A-Roni." Rory giggled, nodding in disbelief as she approached her mother.

"Ramen Noodles!" Lorelai shouted back, pretending to not understand Rory.

"Can I ask _why_ you decided to have Rice-A-Roni thrown at my wedding?" Rory tried to sound annoyed but her smile was so big that it was impossible to manage.

"Well, I read on the interwebs that the little birdies come and eat the rice at weddings and the rice expands in their stomachs and they just EXPLODE! Bam! Bye bye, Tweety! See ya, Hedwig! Huey, Louie, Dewy? GONE!"

Rory had to cut her off. Lorelai's list of fictional birds she loved was probably a mile long. "So your answer was to throw Rice-A-Roni? That's still rice, mom!"

"Yeah well, the internet didn't say Rice-A-Roni was bad for the birds, it said rice was." Lorelai pulled Rory in for a hug. "You know, for a Yale graduate, you'd think you'd be smarter than this."

Lorelai and Rory both smiled and continued hugging.

"Time to go!" Lorelai giggled as she saw a black car approaching the Dragonfly. "It's time for you and Mr. Huntzburger to get yo' honeymoon _on_!" Lorelai was dancing now.

Logan caught up to Rory and they made their was to the car, dancing all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so so SO sorry that I haven't been updating at all! I've been swamped with school work and haven't been able to make time to update. Sorry it's another short chapter, but it just works out that way. Thank you so much PLEASE review with any suggestions or criticisms or compliments. Thanks to you guys for reading this! It means a lot :)

Also I'm sorry this chapter seemed a little forced… I think this story has run its course… I'll try to come up with a new Gilmore Girls fanfic idea and hopefully write it soon.

(I'm going to change the title to just be about them getting married)

 **Chapter 4**

"Why do we have such terrible luck?" Rory whined facing her husband, Logan Huntzburger.

"We? Ace, I hate to break it to you, but my luck is fine. You're the one thought a honeymoon at Miami beach _in January_ would be a good idea…" Logan smirked at his wife. "Ya know, for a Yale grad I really expected more from you!"

"How was I to know the water got too cold in January! My mom always told me Florida time is any time"

"And you took that literally?"

"I was raised listening to Bon Jovi as bedtime music and watching Adam Sandler movies instead of Dora… Yes. I believed everything that woman says."

"Oh Ace." Logan sighed putting his arm around Rory. They were sitting on a private deck looking out on to the beautiful, yet empty, Florida beach."You have so much to learn."

"What could I possibly learn? I know everything! Pineapples are apples that grew on pine trees, people before 1850 lived in a black and white world, and peanuts are just males snap peas that grew a pair of —"

"Fine! You win! I don't even know what we were battling about but you win! I promise to never cross you again, dear princes." Logan mockingly threw his arms back in surrender. Rory used this moment to lean in a kiss him. She could feel Logan's smile grow under her lips. He was smiling a lot lately. Especially after the wedding.

Rory felt a drop of rain land on the back of her neck. Then another. And another. "Oh no!" she groaned slowly pulling her mouth away from Logan's. "I really do have the worst luck! Decided to go to the beach in January and now it's starting to rain. Well that's just fantastic." The rain poured harder and her hair was now soaked. Logan's smile didn't falter for a second. Without saying a word, he pulled her closer to him and resumed there kiss.

"The rain is perfect." Logan said smiling inches from Rory's face. "It makes it seem like fairy tail. The guy gets the perfect girl and they begin their adventures together with kisses at sunset in the rain. It's a beautiful scene really." Logan chuckled and so did Rory.

This time Rory leaned in to kiss him, with the intention of never stopping. All she wanted was to stay their in his arms for the rest of their lives. And that was the plan.


End file.
